The Werewolf Twins
by XxRoseyxX
Summary: Scott and his twin sister Maddie are in for a crazy ride when they learn that they weren't bitten by just an ordinary wolf, but a werewolf. They have to learn how to control their new 'condition', manage both of their blossoming relationships, and Maddie learns shocking information about herself, and the legend of Le loup noir or The Black Wolf. StilesxOC, ScottxAllison
I wake up to Scott closing his bedroom door, and walking down the hallway. I sit up, throw the covers off and pull on a hoodie over my tank top, and put my long, dark brown hair into a messy bun, before walking downstairs, slipping on my converse. I slip my phone in the pocket of my sweatpants and open the door.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" Scott whisper-yells. I sigh. _Of course it's Stiles._

"You weren't answering your phone. Why do you have a bat?" Stiles asks curiously.

"I thought you were a predator." Scott says defensively.

"A pre – I – wha – look, I know it's late, but you gotta hear this. I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and even State Police."

"For what?" I ask, stepping outside. Scott and Stiles whip around to face me.

"Maddie! What are you doing out here?" Scott asks me and I scoff.

"I could ask you the same, Scottie. So what are they looking for?" I ask and Stiles clears his throat.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." He answers.

"A dead body?" Scott asks and I roll my eyes.

"No, a body of water. Yes, dumb-ass, a dead body." Stiles retorts.

"You mean like murdered?" Scott asks him. I lean against the railing picking at my black nail polish.

"Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her mid 20's." Stiles informs us.

"Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?" I ask him, curious.

"That's the best part. They only found half. We're going." He tells us excitedly and I look to Scott. We get into Stiles' jeep and head to the nature preserve. We get out and Stiles turns on a flashlight.

"We're seriously doing this?" Scott asks us, as we get out of the jeep.

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town, Scott." Stiles says, walking into the woods with me behind him.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott tell us and I sigh.

"Right, 'cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." I say sarcastically.

"No, because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line." He says and I stifle a laugh.

"Hey, that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one." Stiles says.

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" I ask him. He stops walking for a second.

"Huh! I didn't even think about that." Stiles says.

"And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Scott asks us.

"Also something I didn't think about." Stiles admits.

"It's- comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail." I tell him sarcastically, as we climb up a hill.

"I know." Stiles says as he reaches the top and turns around to help me up.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" Scott asks, as he gets to the top of the hill, and takes a puff of his inhaler, and we keep walking until we hear dogs barking. Stiles starts running and I am a little ahead of Scott, not wanting him to get lost. Stiles gets caught by his dad, causing Scott and I to hide behind trees.

"Dad, how are you doing?" Stiles asks him, trying to sound casual.

"So, do you listen in to all of my phone calls?" His dad asks.

"No, heh. Not the boring ones." Stiles admits.

"So where are your usual partners in crime?" Sheriff asks him. I tense.

"Who, Scott and Maddie? They're at home. Scott wanted to get a good night's sleep for first day back at school tomorrow and Maddie.. that's complicated. It's just me. In the woods. Alone." Stiles tells him and glance at Scott to see him looking at me and mouths 'that's complicated' to me.

"Scott, Maddie? You out there? Scott, Maddie? Well, young man, I'm going to walk you back to your car. And you and I are going to have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy." Sheriff tells him. Scott and I start walking back to the road and I'm walking ahead of him to avoid the whole 'complicated' conversation. Out of nowhere a herd of deer come running and we barely avoid being trampled. Scott lost his inhaler so we take out our phones and start digging around looking for it. Scott stumbles back and I look over to see the top half of a dead girl.

"Holy shit." I mumble stepping back, and apparently over a cliff and I fall down, hitting a tree on my way down.

"Mads? You okay?" Scott asks worriedly from the top of the cliff.

"Yep. I'm fan-flipping-tastic." I tell him, as I pull myself over a log. As I'm walking I hear a growling sound and turn around to see a wolf start running towards me. It jumps on top of me and as I'm scrambling, trying to get away, it bites my side and I cry out. I get away and start running. Scott catches up with me and he's holding his forearm against his chest, and I can see the blood dripping from it. We run to the road, almost getting hit by a car. I lift up my black hoodie and see a gross looking bite on my side. Scott freaks out and we go home and he bandages up my side and his arm. I wake up the next morning and put on a navy blue v-neck t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans, before throwing on my black leather jacket and black chucks. I grab my army green messenger bag, throw on a black beanie and grab my keys, heading downstairs to hop in the passenger seat of Stiles' jeep. We get to the school and Scott is locking his bike when we walk over. Scott tells him what happened after he left.

"Okay, let's see this thing." Stiles says. I roll my eyes and lift up my shirt to show my large bloodied bandage. Scott shows him his bandaged arm, too.

"Ooh!" Stiles exclaims, and reaches out to touch it. I groan at the pain and blush at Stiles touching me.

"Yeah, whoa." Scott says moving Stiles' arm from my side, causing me to roll my eyes again. _Typical Scott, the ever over-protective brother._

"It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." I tell Stiles.

"A wolf bit you two?" He asks us.

"Uh-huh." Scott agrees.

"No, not a chance." Stiles dismisses. I turn and look at him.

"I heard a wolf howling." Scott tells him.

"No, you didn't." Stiles argues.

"What do you mean, no, I didn't? How do you know what I heard" Scott asks him, annoyed.

"Because California doesn't have wolves, okay? Not in like 60 years." Stiles informs us.

"Really?" Scott asks and I scoff.

"No, you know what, no. You weren't the one almost mauled to death last night, Stiles. It was a freaking wolf." I tell him, and he looks at Scott.

"There are no wolves in California, Mads." He tells me and I sigh.

"Alright, well, if you don't believe us about the wolf, then you're definitely not going to believe us when we tell you we found the body." He tells him.

"Well, Scott found it." I interject. Stiles freaks out as expected.

"You-are you kidding me?" Stiles asks us.

"No man, I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month." Scott tells him and I nod.

"Oh god, that is freakin' awesome. I mean this is seriously gonna be the best thing to happen to this town since- since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Lydia- you look- like you're gonna ignore me. You're the cause of this, you know? " Stiles says to Scott.

"Uh-huh." Scott mutters.

"Draggin' me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet- nerded by you." He tells Scott and I give him a glare and walk away.

"Crap. Maddie, wait up!" Stiles calls after me but I keep walking, feeling that pang of jealously for Lydia-freaking-Martin once again. I walk into class and sit in my seat behind Stiles. He keeps trying to apologize.

"As you all know, there was indeed a body found in the woods last night. And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody, which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester." The teacher lectures and I start working on my sketches. A cell phone rings and Scott and I flinch and look around to see who's phone it was but it wasn't even in the classroom. I hear a girl talking to her mom on the phone and I look outside to see a girl talking on the phone on a bench in front of the school. She's talking about how she forgot a pen, but I stop listening after that, too freaked out that I could hear her. I go back to drawing my sketch of the wolf from last night. The vice-principal comes in and behind him, is the phone girl.

"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome." He tells us and then leaves. Phone girl, Allison, walks to the seat behind Scott and he turns and gives her a pen. The teacher tells us to open our books to 133 and by the time class ends, Allison hurries out the door. I hear someone walk to the locker next to mine and I close mine to see that Allison has that one. She looks over at Scott and smiles.

"Hey, you're new right? You're in my English class." I say to her and she looks at me and nods.

"Yeah. I'm Allison." She tells me and I smile.

"I'm Maddie McCall." I introduce myself and she smiles at me.

"That jacket is absolutely killer. Where'd you get it?" Lydia asks her and I roll my eyes at her lack of acknowledgment to me.

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." Allison tells her.

"And you are my new best friend." Lydia tells her and then Jackson comes over and they start kissing. Allison and I share a 'what-the-hell' look and they break apart. I hear Stiles call her hot from across the hallway at Scott's locker and I dig my nails into my hand. _No reason to be jealous, Maddie.._

"So, this weekend there's a party." Lydia tells Allison.

"A party?" Allison asks hesitantly.

"Yeah.. Friday night. You should come." Jackson tells her.

"Uh, I can't.. I-" Allison starts to say, but I interrupt.

"We have plans on Friday, but that's so sweet of you Lydia." I tell her and she looks over at me, as if just realizing that I was there.

"You sure? I mean everyone's going after the scrimmage" Jackson tells her.

"You mean like football?" She asks and I smirk.

"Football's a joke in Beacon. The sport here is lacrosse. We've won the state championship for the past three years." Jackson informs her. I roll my eyes.

"Because of a certain team captain." Lydia says and I scoff, earning a glare from her.

"Well, we have practice in a few minutes. That is if you don't have anywhere else -" Jackson says.

"Well, I was going to-" Allison starts.

"Perfect, you're coming." Lydia says and I turn to walk away.

"Oh, and you too, Madison." She tells me and I could hear Scott and Stiles chuckling from across the hall. We head out to the bleachers and Lydia makes us sit next to her. Allison and Scott keep looking at each other and after Scott walks over to the goal, Allison turns to Lydia and me.

"Who is that?" She asks us, and I see that she's talking about Scott.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why?" Lydia asks her and I roll my eyes. _Of course she wouldn't know._

"He's in my English class." Allison tells her. Then Scott gets hit with a lacrosse ball.

"Hey, way to catch with your face, McCall!" Jackson taunts him and I grip the edge of the bleachers tightly. _That asshole! I swear I want to go over there and toss a lacrosse ball at his face.._

"McCall... Isn't that your last name, Maddie?" Allison asks me and I nod.

"That's my twin brother, Scott." I tell her and her eyes widen. I smirk at her realization.

"He seems like he's good." She says, probably changing the subject.

"Oh, very good." Lydia agrees. I shrug. After Scott makes an awesome catch I say goodbye to Allison and Lydia, and head to where Scott and Stiles were waiting. The three of us go to the Nature Preserve and we cross a river.

"I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And it's not the only weird thing. I- can – hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things." Scott explains and my eyes widen.

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles asks, suspiciously.

"Like the mint- mojito- gum in your pocket." I tell him and Scott looks over at me, stunned, and nods.

"I don't have any mint- mojito... So all this started with the bite for both of you?" He asks after pulling out a piece of mint- mojito gum from his pocket.

"What if it's like an infection, like our bodies are flooding with adrenaline before they shut down?" Scott asks and I scoff.

"You know what? I actually think I've heard of this- its a specific infection." Stiles tells us.

"Are you serious?" I ask him, not really buying it.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called lycanthropy." Stiles says and I roll my eyes. _Can he ever be serious?_

"What's that? Is it bad?" Scott asks, sounding worried.

"Oh yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month." Stiles tells him.

"Once a month?" Scott asks him.

"Mm-hmm. On the night of the full moon." He howls and I hit him in the chest. "Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling." Stiles says and I sigh.

"Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with us. With Maddie, Stiles." Scott tells him. Stiles' face falls and he looks uncharacteristically serious, but its replaced with his usual smirk so quickly I'm not entirely sure it even happened. _Stop it, Maddie. He doesn't feel that way about you. Stop torturing yourself._

"I know! You're werewolves! Rrr! Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's cause Friday's a full moon." Stile jokes and I scoff. We reach the spot where Scott and I found the body to discover that it isn't here.

"No, I - I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. Scott dropped his inhaler and I fell off that freaking cliff." I explain, looking around to make sure this was the spot.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles suggests.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks." Scott remarks, hopeful about finding it.

"What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property." A man, a few years older than us, calls out and we turn around to see him standing a few feet away.

"Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know." I apologize.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something, but - Uh, forget it." Scott says and the guy tosses him the inhaler.

"Uhm. All right, come on, we gotta get to work, Scott." I tell him and the guy walks away. _Okay...that guy was really creepy.._

"Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us." Stiles informs us.

"Remember what?" I ask him, curious about what Stiles was talking about.

"His family. They all burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago." Stiles tells us somberly.

"I wonder what he's doing back." Scott says to us and I frown.

"Come on." Stiles scoffs, turning and walking away. He drives us to work and after a few hours, we flip the sign to closed, and I go into the bathroom to clean my bite. I take some rubbing alcohol and new gauze with me and I remove the old bandage, only to find nothing there.

"Scottie!" I call out and Scott hurries in, eyes widening when he sees my side.

"Oh my.. Mine is gone too." He tells me and lifts his sleeve to show his bite is gone as well. After our freak outs we have to drag a bag of cat food and feet the cats in the clinic.

"Hey kitties." Scott greets as we drag the food in and the cats start to screech and hiss at us immediately. We hurry out of there, closing the door and it stops. Someone starts knocking on the clinic door, so Scott and I walk over, open the door, finding Allison standing in the pouring rain, looking upset.

"Hi." I greet, wondering why she's so upset.

"I didn't see it. I took my eyes off the road for, like, two seconds to change the song on my iPod, and then this dog, it just came out of nowhere!" Allison rambles starting to cry.

"It's all right, it's all right. Do you remember where it happened so I can send Animal Control to find it?" Scott asks her, soothingly. _Good thing he's here. I'm no good at comforting people._

"No! I mean, yes, I know where I hit it, but the dog is -" She starts to ramble again.

"Where is it?" I interrupt.

"It's in my car." She tells us and we hurry out to her car, and she opens the trunk and the dog starts barking and growling at us. _First cats, now dogs, what the hell is going on?_

"You okay?" I ask Allison. "She's just frightened." I explain to her about why the dog is acting defensively.

"That makes two of us." Allison admits.

"Let me see if I have any better luck." Scott says, leaning down and looking at the dog, who immediately calms down and starts whimpering. He carries the dog inside and puts her on an examination table. "I think her leg is broken. I've seen the doctor do plenty of splints. I can do it myself and then give her a painkiller for now." He tells her, and when he notices her shivering he sighs. "Yeah, I have a shirt in my bag." He offers to her. I roll my eyes and grab the stuff to splint the dog.

"Oh, I don't want to trouble you." Allison replies but Scott grabs his bag and hands it to her.

"Here." He tells her and she smiles at him. _Oh, brother..._ She walks into the hallway to change and I catch him looking at her and I glare at him. "What? I didn't see anything." He says to me and I smirk.

"Thanks for doing this. I feel really stupid." Allison admits to us when she walks back in.

"How come?" I ask her, confused.

"I don't know. 'Cause I freaked out like a total girl." She explains and I roll my eyes,

"You are a girl." I inform her, smirking.

"I freaked out like a girly girl, and I'm not a girly girl." She tells me.

"What kind of girl are you?" Scott asks her.

"Tougher than that. At least, I thought I was." She says to us.

"Hey, I'd be freaked out too. In fact, I'd probably cry. And not like a man, either. Like the biggest girly girl ever. It'd be pathetic." Scott says, trying to make her feel better. _Scott likes her. And she likes him._

"Yeah, right." She says, not believing him.

"So - It looks like she's gonna live. And I'm pretty sure she'll even let you pet her now, if you want." I tell Allison and she looks apprehensive about it.

"I don't think so." She replies.

"Oh, come on. You don't want her to sue. I hear this breed is very litigious." He says and I roll my eyes. _He is so lame sometimes, I swear it's amazing we're related._ Allison pets the dog. "You see? She likes you." Scott says and he looks at her for a moment too long and she notices.

"What?" She asks, probably self-conscious.

"Uh. Sorry. You have an eyelash on your cheek." He covers.

"Oh. It's from the crying."Allison says, wiping her face with the sleeve of Scott's shirt she's wearing.

"Here." Scott says as he takes his thumb and 'wipes away the eyelash'. _Nice one, Scottie._

"Thanks." She tells him, smiling shyly.

"Yeah." He shrugs.

"So, um - I was wondering - I mean - do you think maybe you'd like to go to that party with me?" Scott asks her and I smile widely. _Way to go, Scott!_

"That could be really fun." Allison admits.

"So is that a yes, you'll go?" He asks hopefully.

"Definitely yes. Oh no, Maddie, we were going to-" She says. _I can't ruin their date, unless... shit, Looks like I'll have to tell Scott about my real Friday plans.._

"Don't worry. I actually already have plans, with Stiles." I tell her and Scott tenses and looks at me.

"What?! Why do you have plans with Stiles? Madison McCall, explain. Are you going on a date with my best friend?" Scott asks in 'protective brother mode' and I blush. I clear my throat.

"Not officially. Just hanging out, watching old monster movies and binging on junk food, you know?" I say but he doesn't look happy. We say goodbye to Allison and I text Stiles, letting him know that Scott is aware of our monster marathon. The next morning, Scott and I wake up in the middle of the woods, and we end up in someone's pool. Once we get home, we change and get ready for school. I see Jackson walking towards us and I sigh.

"All right, little man. How 'bout you tell me where you're getting your juice." Jackson asks Scott, slamming his locker closed.

"What?" Scott asks, confused and I roll my eyes. _Jackson's on steroids. Not all that surprising._

"Where are you getting your juice?" Jackson asks again, slower and with an edge in his voice.

"Sorry, Jerkson. Our mom does all the grocery shopping." I say sarcastically.

"Now, listen, McCall - You're gonna tell me exactly what it is and who you're buying it from, because there's no way in hell you're out there kicking ass on the field like that without some sort of chemical boost." Jackson tells him and I bite my lip. _I really hate this guy... He's such a douche_

"Oh, you mean steroids. Are you on steroids?" Scott asks, finally understanding. _Better late than never._

"What the hell is going on with you, McCall?" Jackson asks him, shoving him against the locker.

"What's going on with me? You really wanna know? Well, so would I! Because I can see, hear, and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see, hear, and smell. I do things that should be impossible, I'm sleepwalking three miles into the middle of the woods, and I'm pretty much convinced that I'm totally out of my freaking mind!" Scott exclaims and I tap Jackson on the shoulder.

"Let him go, or I tell Lydia about the time you tried to sleep with me at a forest rave." I threaten and he lets go.

"You think you're funny - Don't you, McCall? And having your hot sister fight your battles? I know you're hiding something. I'm gonna find out what it is. I don't care how long it takes." He tells us before walking away.

"He tried to sleep with you?" Scott asks, disgusted.

"Yeah, I was getting stoned and he made a move. I punched him and he told everyone he got in a fight with some drunk guy." I explain, walking down the hallway.

"He called you hot. He said 'hot sister'." Scott reminds me and I groan.

"I know. He's like- into me I guess? Please don't tell Stiles." I beg as we head to class and he nods.

Later, Scott is trying out for lacrosse and I head over to talk to them.

"Scott! Scott, wait up." Stiles calls after Scott.

"Stiles, I'm playing the first elimination, man - Can it wait?" Scott asks him, glancing at the field.

"Just hold on, okay? I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from the lab in L.A. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods!" Stiles explains but Scott isn't interested.

"Stiles, I gotta go. Tell Maddie." He says and runs onto the field.

"Wait, no! Scott!" Stiles calls out but sighs. "You're not gonna believe what the animal was! It was a wolf." He tells me and my eyes widen. Basically, Scott makes an impossible shot and becomes first line, which isn't good. Stiles and I head to his house to do more research on the whole 'werewolves' thing, which I'm not sure I'm buying. My hair is down, in it's natural curls, underneath a black beanie and I'm wearing an army green tank, gray ripped jeans, a black cardigan and black heeled combat boots with my army green messenger bag.

"All I'm saying is, I could just be going crazy. There are plenty of hereditary mental disorders like schizophrenia. Scott and I are twins so it's possible we're both nuts.." I ramble and Stiles turns his computer chair around and stares at me.

"You aren't going crazy, Mads." He says looking so concerned about me that I get that irrational feeling that maybe he does have feelings for me. _Not likely Mads.. He is just your friend. Your brother's best friend, actually. He could just be worried about you as a friend. Or he could be worried about Scott.._

"Um, Mads?" Stiles asks me and I realize I was staring. I blush and go back to reading a book on lycanthropy until I feel his hands take the book out of mine. I look up and I'm met with those gorgeous caramel colored eyes.

"Mads, I want to talk to you about something, something that I've been meaning to say for a while..." He says and I nod. He clears his throat and I knit my brows, curious as to why he's so nervous.

"I- um, I never liked Lydia. I mean, I liked you. I mean, I still like you, Mads. I just, Scott asked me one day and I froze. I couldn't tell him I was into his twin sister. He's so protective of you and I didn't want to ruin my friendship with you if you didn't feel the same way, so I told him I liked Lydia. I'm probably ruining it now but I like you. Scott found out, like 2 months ago, and he was pissed but I've been crazy about you since I was 12. It's always been you, Maddie." He tells me and I take it all in, which is probably why he sighs and starts to roll the chair away, but I grab the arm, and pull it back, smiling. Right before I open my mouth to tell him I like him too, someone knocks on his door. Stiles pulls his chair back to his desk and goes over to it, opening it to find Scott, who looks strangely happy.

"Get in." Stiles tells him, sighing. "You gotta see this thing. I've been up all night reading - websites, books. All this information." Stiles informs him, and I smile at Scott.

"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott asks him, regarding his amount of energy.

"A lot." I tell Scott from my spot sitting on Stiles' bed as Stiles sits back in his chair.

"Doesn't matter. Okay, just listen." Stiles says as Scott sits on the bed next to me.

"Oh, is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" Scott asks him, curious.

"No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale." I inform him.

"Oh, the guy in the woods that we saw the other day." Scott says, remembering.

"Yeah! Yes. But that's not it, okay?" Stiles exclaims and I giggle.

"What, then?" Scott asks him.

"Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore. The wolf - the bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?" Stiles asks us.

"Should I?" Scott asks him, confused.

"It's a signal, okay? When a wolf's alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if we heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of 'em." I explain to Scott because I read a whole book on the history of lycanthropy.

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott inquires.

"No – Werewolves." Stiles tells him.

"Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour." He asks us, standing up, grabbing his bag and glancing at me.

"I saw you on the field today, Scott. Okay, what you did wasn't just amazing, all right? It was impossible." I tell him.

"Yeah, so I made a good shot." He agrees and I roll my eyes. _Way to be modest there, Scottie._

"No, you made an incredible shot, I mean - The way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. Y'know, People can't just suddenly do that overnight. And there's the vision and the senses you both developed, and don't even think I don't notice that you don't need your inhaler anymore." Stiles informs him, taking his bag and putting it on the bed next to me.

"Okay! Dude, I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow." Scott tells him.

"Tomorrow?! What? No! The full moon's tonight. Don't you get it?" Stiles exclaims.

"What are you trying to do? I just made first line. I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?" Scott asks him.

"I'm trying to help. You're cursed, Scott. You and Maddie. You know, and it's not just the moon will cause you to physically change. It also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak." Stiles says to Scott and I raise my brow. _Bloodlust? Seriously?_

"Bloodlust?" Scott repeats, confused.

"Yeah, your urge to kill." Stiles elaborates.

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles." Scott replies and I glare at him. _Watch it, Scott.._

"You gotta hear this. 'The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse.'" He reads from the book. "All right? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You gotta cancel this date. I'm gonna call her right now." Stiles says, going through Scott's bag and taking out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Scott asks him as Stiles pacing with Scott's phone.

"I'm canceling the date." Stiles informs him.

"No, give it to me!" Scott yells, pushing Stiles against the wall, ready to punch him, but I grab him and shove him away from Stiles.

"Touch him again, and I'll break your hand, Scott." I threaten and he backs off, looking guilty.

"I'm sorry. I - I gotta go get ready for that party. I'm sorry." Scott says before hurrying out of the room. 

"Mads?" Stiles asks, looking worried, and I realize that if Scott has to stay away from Allison.. _Shit!_

"I have to go. Scott can't be around Allison and I.. I definitely can't be around you, Stiles." I tell him and I quickly grab my bag, rushing out of the house and hurrying home. I rush into the house and upstairs into Scott's room, where he's being interrogated about his date by mom.

"Oh, Mads, I thought you had a da- study session with Stiles tonight?" Mom asks me, trying to cover after almost blurting out my secret date with Stiles.

"So it was a date!" Scott exclaims from the bathroom, poking his head out of the door.

"Okay! It _was_. But after earlier.. I realized it wasn't a good idea for tonight." I say, silently telling him I agree with Stiles about tonight.

"Why? What happened earlier?" Mom asks and I turn back to her.

"I wanted to come home and watch old monster movies for my blog. Stiles and I, it's really complicated." I explain and she nods.

"You know, you two dating wouldn't be the worst thing to happen to your brother. He'll get over it. You and Stiles have been crazy about each other since you met." Mom tells me and I blush.

"Thanks mom." I say awkwardly before hurrying into my room to text Stiles.

 _*Can't talk him out of it. Looks like I'm going to a 'Lydia-freaking-Martin' party! (insert false excitement here) ~Maddie_

 _*What? Ugh, you'd think if he liked the girl, he wouldn't risk going all Larry Talbot on her! On the first date no less! Sounds like fun, count me in.~Stiles_

 _*Hey! I take offense and also give mad props on the Wolf Man reference:) Told you you'd like it!Remember, I have to stay away from you and try to keep Scott away from Allison. I seriously can't wait for today to be over. I've been feeling off (gotta be the full moon;P) and we have to talk about what you said in your Adderall infused haze. ~ Maddie_

* _Sure! Talk later! ~Stiles_ I frown as I read the short text. Stiles never texts short messages. His texts are the digital versions of his ramblings, and this one is only 3 words. I grab my purse and I head outside, hopping in the jeep, not saying anything as I look anywhere but Stiles.

"So, uh, are we not talking?" He asks me, awkward as ever and I sigh.

"I don't know.. I mean, the whole werewolves thing aside, what you said earlier.." I start and he sputters.

"I took a lot of Adderall and I didn't really know what I was saying.." He tries to dismiss it but I shake my head and take a deep breath.

"I like you too, Stiles." I say quietly but I know he heard me.

"Y-you do?" He asks and I nod, smiling, which he returns. _I have to be dreaming.._

"Um, let's deal with tonight first. Then we'll talk about.. us." I say, getting out of the jeep and walking up to the door, with Stiles right behind me. We head in and we see Scott, looking like crap, and I probably look the same.

"Mads, you okay?" Stiles asks and I shake my head. My vision's blurry, and I hear this beating sound.

"No.. We have to find Scott. Like, now." I tell him, panting slightly and we hurry, looking for Scott and Allison. We finally see them, and Scott hurries home, where we follow.

"Uh." I grunt as we hurry up the stairs, and Stiles looks back to me. _He really does care about me.._

"You okay?" He asks, worried and I nod. I rush past him and into my room, through the connecting bathroom and into Scott's. He looks just as bad as me. He's leaning against the door and I lean against the wall, both of us staring at the moon. He sits in the bathtub, in his jeans, under the cold water and I have my head in the sink, spraying cold water on my head, in my tank top and jeans. My head starts pounding and I gasp, clutching my head, and I know Scott is too. I feel something in my hands and watch as my black painted nails turn into claws. I glance up in the mirror and open my mouth to see fangs, and and I whimper as Scott comes over and see the same thing. Suddenly both of our chocolate brown eyes flash gold, and Stiles knocks on the door.

"Go away." Scott says weakly.

"Scott, Mads, it's me." Stiles calls through the door, and I shake my head but Scott opens the door a crack. Stiles can see me leaning against the door to the bathroom, and he pushes against the door.

"Let me in. I can help." Stiles pleads, trying to get in the room.

"No!" I exclaim, not wanting to risk hurting him. I can't hurt him. _I won't. If I ever hurt him, I-_

"Listen, you gotta find Allison." Scott tells him.

"She's fine, all right? I saw her get a ride from the party. She's - she's totally fine, all right?" Stiles reassures him and I shudder.

"No, I think I know who it is." I tell him, and Scott looks over, mouthing 'Derek' and I nod.

"You just let me in. We can try -" Stiles tries again.

"It's Derek. Derek Hale is the werewolf. He's the one that bit us. He's the one that killed the girl in the woods." Scott tells him and Stiles looks worried. _Oh, no. That look never means good things.._

"Scott - Derek's the one who drove Allison from the party." He tells us and Scott slams the door.

"Scott! Maddie!" Stiles calls out to us as we walk over to Scott's window, and climb out, jumping to the ground, and I feel my ears grow to a point, my claws grow in and Scott roars. We find Derek's car at the nature preserve and run into the forest. My eye sight is in a sort of red-brown color and I feel connected with everything, it's amazing. Scott and I find a jacket hanging from a branch, the jacket Allison was wearing at the party. We hear footsteps behind us, and turn but nobody's there.

"Where is she?" Scott asks, to no one in particular. _Probably home. Please be home. Please._

"She's safe. From you." Derek replies coming up behind us and tackling Scott. I try to shove him off but he pins Scott to a tree and me to the ground.

"What did you do with her?" Scott demands.

"Shh, quiet. Too late. They're already here. Run." Derek whispers before taking off, and I stand. Scott and I start to run, but a flash of light hits a tree and starts on fire, causing our sight to be blurry. I hear Scott cry out and turn to see Scott with an arrow in his arm, pinned to the tree. I go to help him and get shot in the thigh, causing me to cry out. _Ow, no way I actually got shot with a freaking arrow!_

"Take them." A man tells two others and Derek knocks out two of them pulls the arrow out of Scott's arm, picks me up and carries me away, with Scott right behind us. Scott leans against a tree and when he turns back, he looks normal again, so I look at my hands and notice my black painted nails are back.

"Who were they?" I ask, groaning in pain when Derek takes the arrow out of my thigh. _Damn, that hurt._

"Hunters. The kind that have been hunting us for centuries." He explains. _Us? Sorry no, you._

"Us? You mean you! You did this to us!" Scott accuses.

"Is it really so bad, Scott? Maddie? That you can see better - Hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've both been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift." Derek informs us and I scoff. _Does this 'gift' come with a reciept? Cuz I want to take it and sh-_

"I don't want it." I tell him, standing up, testing my leg. _That's the nice way of saying it, at least._

"You will. You both will. And you're both gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it. So you, and me, and Scott - We're family now." he tells us before leaving. Scott slides down the tree, cradling his arm, and I put weight on my leg only to gasp and fall down. We walk down the road of the preserve, with me limping, leaning on Scott, when we see a familiar powder blue jeep pull up. Scott gets in the front after helping me in the back. Stiles gives Scott a jacket and I grab one of his extra flannel shirts from the back.

"You know what actually worries me the most?" Scott asks us and I groan. _It better not be Allison.._

"If you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the head." Stiles threatens and I chuckle.

"Yeah, and I'll puke. On second thought, I might just puke anyway." I joke, and Stiles glances back at me before looking ahead.

"She probably hates me now." Scott says sadly, and I playfully slap him in the back of the head. He turns back and I shrug, sticking my tongue out jokingly.

"Ugh. I doubt that. But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or, you know, you could just - Tell her the truth and - Revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you're both frickin' werewolves. Okay, bad idea. Hey, we'll get through this. Come on, if I have to, I'll chain you two up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice. I had a boa once. I could do it. And you know, it could be cool to date one. F-for Allison, not me." He rambles,and noticing Scott's glare, I lean forward and kiss Stiles' cheek, interlocking out fingers together and holding his hand, which makes him blush and steal nervous glances at my brother, which makes me giggle. After school on Monday, Stiles and I lay out on his bed, with tons of junk food, soda and chips and watch Dracula.

"What, no Wolf man?" Stiles jokes and I throw popcorn at him, which makes him chuckle.

"Um, about the whole wolf thing.." I say, sitting up and he does the same.

"Yeah?" He asks me, waiting for me to finish.

"Are you okay with it? I mean, you said that it would be.. 'cool' to date one, but actually doing that is different. I was just wondering if you still wanted-" I ramble and he takes my hands in his.

"Maddie, I have wanted to date you since, well, forever. Not even the werewolf thing is going to change that. Besides, isn't this like a dream come true for you? You're obsessed with the classic monster movies, and you have your blog." He tells me and I smile.

"Yeah, it is a dream come true. It is pretty cool, though. But this is nice. Being here, with you." I say, smiling and I lean forward and our lips touch softly and I smile, but then the door opens and Scott walks in, and groans in disgust.

"Is this how it's going to be now? You two all kissing and stuff?" He asks and I smirk.

"Yeah, pretty much." I confirm and he sighs, putting his bag down and motioning for me to scoot over so I cuddle up next to Stiles and we press play on the laptop.

"Don't hog the whoppers, Scottie!" I exclaim as Scott eats a large handful, and Stiles chuckles. 


End file.
